Brian Fycher
Username: Psyduck Name: Brian Fycher Age: 29 ' '''Personality:' Brian Fycher is like the grey man in the middle. He takes sides strategically, if at all. He values only that which can in some way be advantageous to him, be that physical objects, or other people's lives. He's not generally violent, and likes to stay as neutral as possible. But deep down, he carries a seething hatred for mankind's 'elite' and otherwise upper class residents for personal reasons. Weapons: 'Aside from the two knives, which he hardly ever uses to attack others, Brian carries no weapons. '''Special Abilities: '''Brian's primary skillset is currently unavailable to him due to the restraints upon his wrists. As a result, he has taken to a field of magic closely related to his original practice, the reshaping of flesh and bone into other forms. Though widely accepted as one of the most unpleasant means of taking on another form, the process is nearly painless and quick from Brian's experience. While much of his original skillset demands drawing blood from the wrists, the neck is where Brian draws blood to fuel his transformations. The effect is permanent, until reversed once more, again in the same way. Having been shackled by his own kind for all eternity, Brian has turned his back on humanity's attempt to defeat the dragons, and sought refuge within the dragon hordes as a result. Over the years he spent after his liberation, he has perfected changing shapes into three different forms, and mastered them physically. Though the shackles still prevent him from using his primary skillset, even while shapeshifted. However, he lacks experience with any other elements, and thus he can be as fierce a warrior as any other dragon in physical combat, but he cannot do even the most basic of things that demand the use of other types of magic. Such as, for example, breathing fire. ' '''Appearance: '''A typical human at first glance, average height, good stature, short dark hair and beard, brown eyes, though the closer one looks, the more of Brian's oddities stand out. The first thing one usually notices is Brian's pupils are vertically dilated, like a serpent's. His neck is riddled with scars, particularly along the left side. Further down, though usually covered by his clothing) are a series of tattoos, sewn into his chest and shoulders with red string, depicting a series of circular runic patterns. Strangest of all, though, are the shackles upon his wrists. Covering most of the distance between his wrist and elbow, these heavy metallic restraints look as if they are heavily constricting his arms, impeding the blood flow to his hands, evident by their pale coloration. The restraints themselves don't look like they have any way to be removed. No latch, or crack, or anything. The metallic shine they have oddly reminds most of steel, though not quite. Aside fro that, they are decorated with columns of nonsensical gibberish that not even their owner can understand. In addition, they look undamaged, as if they'd never been in contact with another physical object, ever. No grime, or dirt, or scratches. Nothing. Oddities aside, Brian prefers to travel light. He carries next to nothing, aside from two knives, some money and a small journal, complete with a pencil. He wears a common man's attire. Plaid shirt under a brown leather jacket, dark blue trousers and grey running shoes. Though all of these items have something in common, they all have the same red thread sewn into them once place or another, and once again, in the shape of the same runic symbols. '''Appearance (Dragon): Tall and well built, Brian uses the shape of a Brute dragon, taking advantage of their large stature and potential in close combat. He has spent countless hours perfecting his appearance as a Brute dragon, trying to hide even the faintest of details that would otherwise reveal his true identity. Though he has somewhat achieved that, the process carried a few of his traits over to mark him as a man. As before, his neck is heavily scarred on the left side of the lower part of his dragon's neck. His shackles still restrain his forelegs, extending two thirds of the way from where his claws meet his elbows. The same red thread can be seen sewn into his underbelly in the same circular runic patterns, though less visible due to the thickness of a Brute Dragon's scaly hide. Appearance: (Other): Aside from a dragon, Brian has practiced shifting into a rat. The smallest form he could take without overexerting himself. As a rat, he is noticeably larger then your typical specimen, and is easy to spot due to the ever-present red thread sewn into his fur, and the clamps that perpetually stay upon his front limbs that grow or shrink as needed to prevent him from tapping into his primary skillset. Opinion of dragons: Brian has found solace in their company, and treats them as equals. Likes: Mornings, Hunting '''Dislikes: '''People. Category:Humans